


now, we're gonna start our story

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Moments between Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, who found company and comfort in themselves when they arrive at Hogwartsandend up being sorted into the same house.





	1. cold feet, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted excuse to write same HP house 2park. 
> 
> unbeta'ed, please do let me know if there are any typos/ grammatical errors. i try but grammar's not my forte ;_;

Park Jihoon remembers the first time he met Park Woojin.

(He had been on the train to Hogwarts, feet drumming in excitement while his fingers tapped at the edge of the windows in nervousness. Wizardry blood flowed in his veins, and it hadn’t been a surprise to his family when his acceptance letter had come through in the mail. He remembered how his mother had given him a soft smile, while his dad gave him a pat on his head, “See, nothing to worry about.”

There was still a lingering sense of anxiousness even though he had grown up in a wizardry family, exposed to the glitters and wonders of magic since a young age. He would have it easier than others: the half-bloods or Muggles; but at 12, he didn’t know what to expect out of Hogwarts. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t screw up in any of his exams, and wanted to be surrounded by people who he could rely on and call them “family” at the end of the day.

He was interrupted by a knock and he turned over, away from the window to see a boy outside, sunkissed skin and eyes flitting around, “Is this carriage occupied? Could I sit here?”)

“What are you thinking so hard about,” a sudden voice erupts from Jihoon’s side. Jihoon didn’t need to take a look to see who just invaded his bed, knowing that Woojin was the only person who had the guts to do so.

“Thinking about how stupid you looked when we first met,” Jihoon replies only to get punched in the shoulder. Jihoon moves slightly, opening up his blankets so that Woojin could make himself more comfortable. “You gotta’ admit that you _did_ look stupid.”

“Excuse me,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “You spent like your week’s worth of allowance on chocolate frogs when the cart lady came by.”

For added emphasis, Woojin sticks his cold feet to Jihoon’s and Jihoon kicks him back. Jihoon did not appreciate the ice cold touch that had invaded his very warm be. Admittedly, he had been lying down in his bed for the past few hours, away from movement and interaction and being accompanied by only his books; but it was a nice time spent and Jihoon hates the cold winter.

“You ate like half of them! And I spent money on them.”

“You offered them to me.”

“No, did not!”

Silence washes over them, but the silence is a comfortable one. Jihoon could feel Woojin inching closer, arm hovering behind them, like as if he’s afraid to sling the arm over him.

Jihoon knows the way Woojin looks at him, how it’s different from how he looks at Youngmin-hyung or Jisung-hyung. He isn’t blind to not notice how Woojin’s eyes light up softly whenever Jihoon’s around, his gaze gentle although his words come across differently. Jihoon sees the way Woojin’s shoulders relax after Jihoon comes to “save” him from awkward situations; and how he perks up when he sees Jihoon waiting for him after quidditch practice. He sees how Woojin relishes in his company and soaks up the comfort and familiarity in their friendship.

Perhaps, that’s why they hadn’t quite moved on beyond being best friends. Their touches hover over one another, but they never quite meet. Their banter is smooth, but the words that they really want to say never quite escape from the tip of their tongues. They play a game of push and pull, and the game doesn’t seem to reach its conclusion.

Jihoon thinks he knows why both of them haven’t made the first move. It means the familiarity of friendship would be whisked away, and the dynamics of being lovers would be something so foreign to them. The both of them don’t wish to break the status quo, satisfied with the constancy of their relationship. Maybe, that’s why they fit so well with each other.

But Jihoon thinks, perhaps it’s time to take some of Jinyoung’s advice and he feels some Gryffindor-sque courage seep into him, as he sneaks an arm under Woojin to pull the red-haired in, to make Woojin’s arm fall onto him, to hug him tight.

“Um,” Woojin looks like he’s allergic to human contact, to what had just unfolded in front of them. He starts to pull away from Jihoon and continues, “You alright? You want to grab something from the kitchen or something?”

“I know the kitchen’s super near but,” Jihoon pulls Woojin back, albeit too harshly and this time, he makes sure that his grip is iron tight. “Stay, you idiot.”

Jihoon watches Woojin nod, how his Adam's apple bobs when swallows his saliva but also feels how he no longer feels tense; calmness weaving its way through and settling on him. Neither of them talk for a very long time and they watch the snow fall from the small window by the room and how it accumulates at the ledge. Jihoon imagines how it’d be like for them to walk under the falling snow, pulling their yellow and black coloured scarves tighter as they hide their linked hands under their capes. He pictures Woojin taking his hands into his, blowing hot air as they make their way to Hogsmeade. Walking around Hogsmeade, looking through books, trying not to buy all the candies at Honeydukes and having a meal together Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop (Jihoon doesn’t want to admit it but, he always wanted to have gone on a date at the tea shop.)

It comes naturally: the way their breaths start to be in sync and how their fingers interlace with one another’s under the thick blankets. Jihoon thinks of how it’d be like if they were to date, but it’s all imagination and he wants it to be real. He wants them to be _real_ and not just make-believe.

“Woojinnie,” Jihoon starts, looking down at his free hand as it curls against the corners of his blanket. He takes a huge breath, “Do you– do you want to go on a date together this weekend?”

From the way Woojin reacts, Jihoon understands that it wasn’t something that he had expected Jihoon to say. Almost immediately, there is a sense of regret that bites at him, like he had stepped on foreign territory, on a landmine that wasn’t meant for him. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked,” he says again, defensively.

“No,” Woojin replies. “I didn’t mean to come across that way.”

There’s silence as Woojin takes a pause and Jihoon sees the way Woojin scrunches his nose (a habit that always resurfaces whenever he was nervous, but Jihoon never told anyone). “I would love to, you know. To go on a date with you.”

Jihoon wishes he could control the way his heart was beating; so harsh and hard against his ribcage, and how a smile just sneaked its way up onto his face. He looks at Woojin who’s looking down at his blanket, eyes flitting towards Jihoon, awaiting his response. If ships are drawn to lighthouses at sea, Jihoon thinks, Woojin would be his; for he is always drawn to Woojin.

He gives a squeeze to their linked hands and leans in to press a kiss against Woojin’s cheek, and he also whispers in Woojin’s ear, “That’s a date.”

 


	2. the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's like 2park just writes themselves when it comes to hp! au. it's very short, but i hope you like it!

When Jihoon sees the way Jinyoung and Daehwi try to make secret glances at the dining table, he’s suddenly thankful that Woojin’s in the same house as he is. Sure, watching Jinyoung peer at Daehwi, from the Gryffindor table while trying to hide from Guanlin; and seeing how Daehwi tries to peek at Jinyoung from his side while he’s having an intellectual conversation with Minhyun-hyung can be cute but Jihoon thinks, he would die if he pined for Woojin like how Jinyoung and Daehwi pine for each other.

Jihoon thinks he’s being sneaky when he grabs Woojin’s pudding away from his tray. Woojin’s engaged in a conversation with Donghyun – there’s no better time than now. But it’s like as if Woojin and he are telepathically connected, and he slaps Jihoon’s hand away without looking. “Stop stealing my food.”

Jihoon huffs, but he still makes a second attempt to grab Woojin’s pudding anyway. He can feel Donghyun’s gaze on him: one of exasperation at how blatantly the two of them seem to be flirting. Jihoon stealing Woojin’s pudding is a scene that occurs every night without fail and no matter how much Woojin scoffs at him to stop stealing his food, Jihoon still does it and Woojin still lets him eat his pudding.

It’s only fair that Jihoon steals Woojin’s pudding as Woojin’s hands move over to pick at the chicken bits and the corn that’s stuck in his potato salad. Jihoon hates corn and Woojin eats all his corn. Therefore, the pudding stealing should be justified, since Woojin _never_ finishes his pudding and gives them to Jihoon. Jihoon’s finishing up his dinner, putting the last spoonful of rice into his mouth when he sees an offending yellow-coloured kernel. Immediately, he slaps Woojin’s arm, “Hey! You missed a kernel.”

Woojin turns over from his conversation with Donghyun, and he can’t hide the disbelief that shows on his face. He rolls his eyes and points his fork in Jihoon’s direction. “It’s just one kernel. You’re not going to die if you eat it, stupid!”

Jihoon ignores the way Donghyun also rolls his eyes and he opts to be overly-dramatic instead. This is why he was chosen as the main character for a play back in elementary school. Jihoon _knows_ that he’s good at acting. “I-I’m going to die, Woojinnie,” he says, pretending to roll his eyes back. Act like he’s dying. “Y-You _have to_ listen to my last request.”

He knows Woojin is _done_ , exasperated with the way Jihoon acts at times. But Woojin doesn’t ever ignore Jihoon, and he plays along with him. Woojin reaches a hand out, grabbing Jihoon’s arm. By now, Donghyun has decided to ignore them, and he continues looking into his Charms textbook while finishing up the last of his meal. “What is it, Jihoon-ah?”

“Y-You have to finish my corn k-kernel,” Jihoon whispers, pretending to fall back onto his chair.

Woojin rolls his eyes again, but he does take the last corn kernel that’s remaining on his plate and pushes it into his mouth. Jihoon grins triumphantly, “Thank you, Woojinnie. You’re truly, my hero.”

“You say that to anyone who eats your corn.”

“But you’re the only one who eats them!”

A bell rings and it signals to them that dinner is over, and they should be heading back to their dorms. Jihoon takes a cloth to dab the edges of his mouth, and Woojin hurriedly finishes up the last of his chicken. Donghyun has already stood up, waiting for them to finish up so they could head back to the Hufflepuff common room.

When they make their way to head back to the common room, Jihoon walks past Jinyoung and Daehwi in the corner of the dining hall. If they think that they’re being discreet, they really aren’t because Jihoon feels like he had intruded on a private moment as he sees Jinyoung ruffling Daehwi’s head, eyes filled with affection and love. Daehwi buries his head into Jinyoung’s chest, looking smaller than usual for he is usually filled with an air of intelligence, of eloquence.

Jihoon wonders, is this also how he looks like when he looks at Woojin? He doesn’t have an answer to that. As he’s consumed in his thoughts, he doesn’t realise when Woojin had stopped in his tracks, pretending to tie an undone shoelace so that Jihoon could catch up to him, so that they could walk together back to the common room.

Upon realising this, he hastens his footsteps and hugs Woojin from behind. He feels the way Woojin suddenly gets tense like he doesn’t know how to react to the sudden backhug. Jihoon’s thankful– He’s really thankful that he’s in the same house as Woojin, that Woojin’s always there for him when he needs him. Jihoon doesn’t know how to say that to Woojin, for their relationship is always something so much more cheeky, so playful that he can’t find the right words when he wants to be true to his feelings.

“Thank you, Woojinnie.” 


	3. romance is all about the adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 2park date that y'all all wanted.

Their date doesn’t happen. 

Not when Jihoon wakes up to a blizzard, and no one would be stupid enough to get out of Hogwarts at this time. 

Jihoon would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been looking forward to the date. He tries to pretend that he isn’t, but he knows he can’t run away from the truth. He’s more fidgety than he usually is in Potions class, and Ms. Lee had to correct him more than usual when he made a mistake, stumbled across an enunciation of a phrase. He doesn’t miss the knowing looks that Jinyoung shoots him when they’re in the library together (when Woojin’s having quidditch practice) nor the smirk that Daehwi wears. He thinks he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve, barring his emotions so transparently, but he thinks, Woojin is really an idiot for he doesn’t say anything throughout the week‒ well, not until now. 

“So, where are we going for our date?” He hears Woojin ask, as they’re making their way to the next class‒ History of Magic class if Jihoon remembers correctly. Jihoon doesn’t know why Woojin has suddenly posed this question‒ not when it’s already Thursday, and Jihoon  _ had  _ asked him out on Monday. Woojin hadn’t asked him any questions with regards to their upcoming date, which was great as Jihoon didn’t really want the atmosphere between the two of them to turn awkward. As much as Jihoon  _ had _ asked him out, they still aren’t dating and Jihoon is constantly reminded of it whenever he reaches out to grab Woojin’s hands, but he stops short of doing so. 

“It’s a secret,” Jihoon replies, pretending to look straight (to find their classrooms) so that he didn’t have to meet eyes with Woojin. He hates the way his emotions would paint themselves on his eyes, and Woojin could always tell what he was thinking just by meeting his gaze. He can't look at woojin, not when he's so close that he feels so raw and exposed.

"Hmm," Woojin muses. "Well, if you don't have any ideas, how does the Forbidden Forest sound?"

Jihoon tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes. It’s at times like these, where he really doesn’t understand himself, his heart. He hugs his books tighter to himself, “This is why you’ve been single since birth. You really don’t have a single bone of romance in you!”

“Don’t you know‒” Woojin replies, giving him a thoughtful look before continuing: “‒romance is  _ all  _ about the adrenaline.”

This time, Jihoon really does roll his eyes. “You’re stupid.”

 

\--

 

Jihoon’s thankful that Woojin is part of the Hufflepuff quidditch team because it means that he could get time for himself. Ever since he asked Woojin out on a date on Monday, it’s like Woojin was never not around him, that he was constantly around him. Finally, he is entitled to some personal time and Jihoon thinks, that there is no better time than now for him to do his “date plans”.

Of course,  _ nothing  _ in the world ever goes as planned, Jihoon thinks as he sees Jinyoung and Daehwi walk towards his table. He had stacked up a bunch of books that he had no intentions of reading, thinking that the books could serve as a potential barrier of sorts, to deter people from pestering him. He thinks, Jinyoung and Daehwi are definitely not here for a study date, and Jihoon is  _ right  _ because they head straight for him.

“So, Jihoon-hyung, I heard you have a date this weekend,” Daehwi smirks as the two of them settle down on the seats across him and Jihoon groans. “What are your plans?”

He really didn’t want to divulge his plans, wanting to keep it a secret and planning it just so that it was private  _ only  _ for the both of them‒ catered to both their tastes. But then again, Daehwi and Jinyoung  _ are _ dating, and perhaps, it would serve him good for him to receive some advice from people who are actually dating. Jihoon releases a loud sigh, and Jinyoung and Daehwi both lean in expectantly.

“I made a reservation for Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop,” Jihoon says carefully. “Then after we have tea, I was thinking of walking around Hogsmeade, maybe grab some candies at Honeydukes, and walk around and maybe we could find some trinket or sorts?”

He looks up at Jinyoung and Daehwi expectantly, wanting their honest replies for what he had planned. Daehwi has a “proud mother” look on his face, nodding at what Jihoon said while Jinyoung reaches out to ruffle Jihoon’s head. 

“It sounds good,” Jinyoung smiles at him. “Trinkets are always good ideas. It’ll remind you of your first date too.”

Daehwi nods in agreement and Jihoon shifts his eyes away from them, feeling the heat from having revealed his plans to the duo. Jihoon doesn’t know why but he’s suddenly attacked with nervousness‒ fear that Woojin wouldn’t like what he planned, that he actually likes Woojin more than Woojin likes him, that he’s thinking too much into their relationship, assuming that they could be something more than friends. It’s almost like Daehwi can tell what are the thoughts that are running through his mind because, in the next moment, he’s engulfed in Daehwi’s arms. 

“Jihoon-hyung, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Daehwi says, a tone of reassurance that is comforting and soothing. His heart is still beating quick and harsh, but he thinks it is slowing down. “Anyone can tell that Woojin-hyung likes you too. I really mean it.”

“Don’t worry so much,” Jihoon hears Jinyoung say. “It’ll be fine.”

Jihoon believes them.

 

\--

 

When Jihoon wakes up in the morning, feeling a bit much colder than usual as he tries to pull the blankets closer to himself. But he blinks once when he remembers what day it is, and he is wide awake. 

His body isn’t lying and it  _ does _ feel colder than usual, which is what prompts Jihoon to look out of the window. He’s greeted by a sheet of white, and Jihoon groans. It’s definitely a blizzard out there with the way the wind is howling harshly against the shaking windows, the way the snow is falling heavily. Honestly, out of  _ all  _ days that it could have been a blizzard, it just had to be the day where he and Woojin were supposed to be out on a date.

“Well, I guess, we can’t go out in this weather,” Jihoon hears a voice from his side and it’s Woojin. It can only be Woojin, who enters his room without permission, without knocking. Jihoon tries not to sigh, and when he looks up at Woojin’s face, he sees the slight look of disappointment and that cheers him up slightly‒ that Woojin had been looking forward to their date too. 

Jihoon scoots to the side, and Woojin finds himself in the covers. “Yeah, I was really looking forward to it.”

Woojin doesn’t reply and it’s quiet and the only thing that Jihoon can hear is the sound of their beating hearts. It’s like as if the world had come to a stop and the only thing that he could focus on is Woojin, Woojin, and only Woojin. He sees the way his eyelashes flutter when he blinks, he sees the way his tongue sticks out to lick his lips, he sees the way he tries not to scrunch his nose but does so anyway. Jihoon tries not to focus on his eyes, the way they seem to be seeing right through him. 

It comes naturally, the moment smooth like how magnets are drawn to each other. Jihoon leans in, and he senses Woojin leaning in his direction too, and their lips meet in between. He has heard stories about awkward first kisses, but Jihoon thinks, there’s nothing awkward and everything feels like it has finally fallen into place.

It’s soft, filled with  _ so much feelings.  _ They kiss slowly, languidly. They have all the time in the world, after all as the world beyond them continue to move on and the snow drips from the sky. There’s so much emotion in the kiss: so much longing, so much missed time and so much love. 

They close their eyes, leaving the kiss to their natural instincts. They pause for a moment to catch their breath, but Jihoon also takes it as a chance to slide his tongue across Woojin’s lips, beckoning for Woojin to open his mouth and they deepen their kiss. Jihoon doesn’t miss the way Woojin curls his fist into his (actually, Woojin’s) shirt, to pull him in deeper, so Jihoon slides his tongue into the crevices of Woojin’s mouth, touching the corners and edges. He just wants to feel everything, he wants  _ all _ of Woojin. 

There’s a string of saliva that connects them together when they pull apart and Jihoon can see the way Woojin’s eyes have turned hazy, but yet, his reflection shines clear. It’s a creepy feeling‒ to be able to see himself in Woojin’s eyes, but he wouldn’t trade their closeness now for anything else. 

They don’t say anything and Jihoon falls onto Woojin’s chest, digging his face in. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Woojin’s scent and it’s such a comforting. Woojin smells like the strawberry soap that he uses, but there’s also some sort of musky smell that makes Jihoon feel like it smells like home. There’s no other place that Jihoon would want to be at, except for being by Woojin’s side. He feels Woojin curl his arm around his waist, and he buries his nose into Jihoon’s hair. It’s like Jihoon’s senses are sent to an overdrive, he becomes hypersensitive: every one of Woojin’s actions resonates so loudly, and the touches feel so intense. 

“So, what are we now?” Woojin whispers. There’s a slight shiver that runs through his body, but Jihoon isn’t sure if it’s because of the cold or that it’s because of Woojin and his proximity, and Woojin pulls the blanket higher with his free hand so that more of Jihoon could be covered by the blankets. 

Jihoon doesn’t look up and instead curls his arms around Woojin’s torso. “I don’t know. What do you want us to be?”

It’s a moment that he hadn’t quite experienced with Woojin. They had always been about cheekiness and playful banter, that this sort of intimate, soft moment was foreign. It isn’t a bad thing, it’s just something that’s different from what Jihoon’s used to. But if it means that there would be more of such moments to come in the future, then Jihoon thinks, it’ll be a good change. 

Woojin doesn’t reply but when he turns his head up to look at Woojin, he can see all the emotions on Woojin’s face: the nervousness, and yet, the lingering traces of happiness from his lips and cheeks. “Do you want to be boyfriends?”

Jihoon laughs, only to receive a slap on his arm. But in between Jihoon’s laughs, Woojin laughs too and when Jihoon’s laugh soften, he says _.  _ “You’re stupid if you think I wouldn’t want to be boyfriends.”

Woojin tugs him closer, and Jihoon likes it. It’s like as if Woojin thinks that they aren’t close enough, that he wants to be closer, wants the distance between them to be completely eliminated. Words aren’t needed and Jihoon thinks, perhaps they didn’t have to go out on a date to Hogsmeade after all. A date at Hogsmeade was something that Jihoon wanted, but somehow,  _ this _ feels more natural, more like them than having tea at Madam Puddifoot's (Well, thinking about that now, Jihoon thinks, it’s probably for the best that they didn’t head to Madam Puddifoot's because they would definitely stick out like a sore thumb with the way they yell at each other.)

“See, I told you.”

“Told me what?”

“Romance is  _ all  _ about the adrenaline.”


	4. catch my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed, please do let me know if there are any typos/ grammatical errors!
> 
> chapter is dedicated to the [lemony woojinism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinism%22), and also inspired by a conversation with jess and reena! ily all ❤️

Jihoon has always like watching Woojin.

Quidditch practice is always long, and it’s hot. Jihoon hates being in the sun, hates the thought of being tanned—but being in the sun also means that he gets to see Woojin practice, so he sits around the bleachers while working on his readings, occasionally looking up to see Woojin in action.

Woojin moves around on his broomstick like he was meant to be on it. It’s smooth, and there isn’t any single movement that suggests it is wasted action—everything that Woojin does is purposeful. His body is one with the broomstick, and Jihoon relishes in how Woojin’s sweat glistens against the sunlight. Woojin had always hated the colour of his skin—that he used to get taunted over how it was dark and ugly, but Jihoon would kiss away his pain. Jihoon doesn’t understand how he doesn’t see his own beauty—his sun-kissed skin just makes Jihoon grow warm.

He always looks at Jihoon with the force of a thousand burning suns, but Jihoon thinks that Woojin is also fiery and passionate whenever he’s playing Quidditch. But it’s a different type of intensity—it’s strong and forceful, and Jihoon is weak. He tries to concentrate on his readings on the Defence Against the Dark Arts—it’s his favourite subject—but he likes studying Woojin just a _tad_ more.

It’s sudden and unexpected. Jihoon registers the way Jisung-hyung screams, “Woojin! Look out!” but it’s too fast—it’s too _quick_ for anyone to react, even for Woojin, Hufflepuff’s best Seeker.

Jihoon only registers a flash of black, and then Woojin’s falling, _falling_ down from his broomstick and Jihoon’s rushing over, and his thoughts are filled with _Woojin, Wooj—no, NO, this can’t be happening._

He curses that he has never been a fast runner.

He has to make it.

He _has_ to stop Woojin from falling straight into the ground.

 

—

 

It’s been two hours, and Woojin hasn’t woken up.

The bruise on Woojin’s forehead is large and it looks like nothing but sheer ache and pain. Jihoon hates it—the very sight of the bruise haunts him, reminds him of the moment when he had watched Woojin tumble down from his broomstick. He knows that no one on the Hufflepuff meant for that to happen. Accidents happen, but Woojin isn’t waking up—and Jihoon is wrecked with fear.

He doesn’t want to think in such a manner, but the thoughts taunt him. What if Woojin doesn’t wake up? What if Woojin doesn’t open his eyes ever again?

He feels the way the tears are welling up in his eyes. It stings, but Jihoon can’t bring himself to wipe away the tears—not when his heart hurts more from looking at Woojin. He likes Woojin’s sun-kissed skin—one that screams of sunshine and vitality—and not this pale, deadly white that has painted over Woojin.

There’s a sudden rustling of the sheets, and Jihoon widens his eyes, releasing his hold on Woojin’s hand because he sees Woojin waking up. He’s groaning, hand instinctively up to touch his bruise but he’s awake. He’s awake, and Jihoon feels the weight of the worry lift, and he can’t help but let the tears fall.

“Wh—what’s going on?” Woojin mumbles. His words are a blur, just like Jihoon’s own vision, but they don’t need words between them. “Jihoon? _Wait,_ why are you crying?”

“It’s because of you, stupid,” Jihoon replies, wiping the stray tears away with the sleeves of his robes. He hates how much Woojin loves him—that his immediate question is about Jihoon, and not himself. Not about what happened to him, _why_ is his head hurting—but it’s about _why is Jihoon crying_ because Jihoon’s wiping at his eyes.

“What,” Woojin stares at him. It’s weak, but Jihoon senses his concern, senses the love that is masked underneath. “What did I do? What happened to me?”

Jihoon hiccups, but at least the tears aren’t falling anymore and he thinks that he’s more coherent now. He isn’t used to _this_ side of Woojin—this side that’s weak and vulnerable. Woojin had always been so strong and powerful that it’s foreign and Jihoon doesn’t quite know what to do.

“The bludger hit you,” Jihoon explains. “You fell from your broomstick.”

“ _What_ ,” Woojin sounds flabbergasted, like he can’t believe that it actually happened.

“Yeah,” Jihoon extends his hand, and Woojin grabs it. In between Woojin’s groans, he still reaches out for Jihoon, seeks for Jihoon like he’s the only person he needs even though the pain is wrecking him. Their fingers find the spaces between without hesitation, and Jihoon thinks that he’s still amazed—he can’t quite believe how it took them so long to confess to each other, when it had always been _them_ all along. “The nurses said no quidditch for you for a month.”

“A month?! That’s _too_ long.”

“A bludger just hit you in the face. You have no right to go against me.”

Woojin groans again, but Jihoon smiles because it finally feels like Woojin’s Woojin again. Woojin, who loves to move with every fibre of his heart, that it becomes painful when he hears that he’s banned from quidditch. Jihoon looks at their joined hands, gives a little squeeze and then his eyes fly back to Woojin. Woojin’s bird nest of a hair, the way he sighs and the way the moonlight shines gently on Woojin—and Jihoon thinks, _I really like you, Park Woojin._

 

—

 

Woojin’s pliant for the first two weeks.

Honestly, Jihoon’s surprised. He knows that Jinyoung and Daehwi had made a bet on how long Woojin would be able to stay away from quidditch, and he himself, had bet that Woojin wouldn’t be able to keep still after a week or so. But he sees the way Woojin looks to the field whenever the quidditch teams are having practice, the way his feet tap incessantly whenever he’s sitting down, and the way he looks at his broomstick when they are cuddling in bed, Jihoon knows that it’s about _time_ and Woojin would be finding means to sneak to practice.

He knows everything about Woojin and this is also why Jihoon is prepared, and he pins Woojin down onto the bed just as Woojin thought that Jihoon’s asleep, and he was going to sneak to practice.

“I know what you’re thinking Park Woojin,” Jihoon glares at Woojin. “You are _not_ going for practice.”

Woojin scoffs. “If you’re trying to be threatening, I think that Choco is doing a better job.”

Choco gives a soft meow at the side. Jihoon ignores the damn cat. He presses a tad harder Woojin’s arms, and he thinks that at least, the constant playfighting that he and Woojin engage him has kept him physically fit. “I’m placing you under house arrest. You are _banned_ from quidditch until the month is over.”

“But, I’m fine!” Woojin sighs.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he thinks that he knows what to do—what buttons to press so he can get Woojin to listen to him. He pretends to relax his grip for a moment, and he sees the way Woojin’s eyes lighten up, but Jihoon knocks him further down onto the bed, and he presses his lips against Woojin’s neck.

Jihoon smirks mentally, when he hears Woojin groan. He opens his mouth slightly, forming the “o” shape that he learnt from Google Search and he sucks. He sucks at the soft skin, and he hopes that the skin is turning pink, turning red so that it leaves a mark and Woojin won’t—Woojin _can’t_ leave the bed.

It's his first time doing this, but he thinks that he's doing a good job from the way Woojin has moved his arms to wrap them around Jihoon 's waist, and the way Woojin's been letting out soft pants for the past few moments. Jihoon releases his mouth from Woojin's neck, and he can't help but let out a triumphant smile at how the skin had turned red, and Jihoon thinks that it's  _definitely_ going to leave a mark.

"You have just sustained an injury," Jihoon reports with a smirk. "You are deemed unfit for practice."

"You little shit," Woojin growls, but his eyes tell a different story from the way they look slightly glazed over and the way his arms are still tightly wound around Jihoon's waist. 

Jihoon smiles, and he goes back on top of Woojin and this time, he presses a kiss to his lips. A peck, and  _another_ and then, he feels Woojin's mouth open up, and then he feels Woojin's  _tongue._ It's warm and hot, and Jihoon can't help but feel his heart burning up all over again, from the way Woojin's tongue swipes over his lower lip. Jihoon can't help but gasp when he feels Woojin's knee against him—it's sudden, and Jihoon had never expected it, but apparently, it made Woojin's job easier because Jihoon feels Woojin's tongue in his mouth.

Their tongues clash with each other, and it's not as romantic as their first. Instead, it's filled with fiery passion and Jihoon feels Woojin's tongue licking into every crevice of his mouth, over his teeth, and then Woojin's sucking at his bottom lip and Jihoon can't think of anything but the sensation of them kissing, and how he wants more,  _more of Woojin._

They pause for a moment to catch their breath, but Jihoon leans in a second later to capture Woojin's lips again. This time, he nibbles on Woojin's lower lip. He hears Woojin groan and he feels Woojin's hand wander lower. It goes under his shirt, and Woojin's every touch against his bare skin feels like fire dancing on the edges of his skin.

A part of him is  _scared,_ because he only meant to stop Woojin by kissing him and it feels like things are escalating faster than he thought, but he thinks of Woojin—Woojin who never did anything to harm him, Woojin whose every action spoke nothing but love and affection for him and Jihoon finds himself getting lost in the  _now_. It's hard to control his body, hard to control the way his hips are grinding against Woojin's own. His mind is hazy, and he doesn't know what he's doing, but every sensation is  _nice_ and Jihoon wants more.

Jihoon gasps when he feels Woojin's weight and before he knows it, their positions have inverted and now, Woojin's the one who's pining him down on the bed. Woojin's strong, and he knows it—and he only controls himself, controls his strength whenever it's Jihoon. He can't help but smile when he sees how disheveled Woojin's hair has become, the haziness of his eyes, how swollen Woojin's lips are and how Woojin looks at him like he wants all of Jihoon too.

He watches Woojin lean down, and this time, Woojin's the one pressing his lips against Jihoon's neck. He thinks that he's going to regret letting Woojin do this to him when Daehwi and Jinyoung tease him about it later, but he wants it—he wants Woojin's marks on him, and he feels a familiar heat down there.

"We now have matching injuries," Woojin whispers against his neck, and his breath is so warm that Jihoon can't handle it—can't handle the warmth.

"Yeah, we do."

Jihoon doesn't actually realise how breathless he had become until he actually had to speak now, and he feels himself flushing from the embarrassment at how Woojin's so collected while he's fumbling along the edges. Woojin's confidence is a stark contrast to his jittery heart, and Jihoon averts his gaze, lowering his head so he would see anything,  _anything_ else but Woojin. 

He hears Woojin laugh, and a pair of lips being pressed to his forehead and Woojin says, "Alright, I won't go for practice if you're going to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Tempting," Woojin explains. "You have no idea what you do to me, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon thinks that his face is getting redder, and he doesn't know how Woojin can say all  _these_ words. "You're stupid, Park Woojin."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Jihoon's heart isn't beating as quickly as it was, and he feels the warmth below dissipate and fade into nothingness. He can't help but feel relieved, and Woojin's hugging him now—it's soft and it's back to familiar territory. And Jihoon thinks, he wants it to stay like this for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what is this kill me now


	5. ugly green thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been ten years since i updated this but i hope you enjoyed!! hhh
> 
> based on this [cc prompt](https://curiouscat.me/chamwink/post/254461465).

_ I am not jealous. _

_ I am not jealous. _

Woojin repeats the words in his head like a mantra. He solemnly swears that he isn’t glaring daggers at the two figures who have been hovering over Jihoon and neither is he trying to think of ways of how he could possibly invent some sort of new charm so that these two people will stop talking to Jihoon.

“You’re jealous,” Daehwi says blandly. “God, you’re so easy to read.”

“I am  _ not  _ jealous,” Woojin huffs, leaning forward in his seat so that he can flip through his textbook with added emphasis. “I am merely being very frustrated over this upcoming Potions test.”

They were supposed to be studying together in the library for their upcoming Potions test. Well, the keyword is:  _ supposed _ . Woojin finds that it’s more interesting to study Jihoon—he  _ always  _ does—but it’s different from usual because they aren’t studying at the same table. Daehwi’s not very interesting company when all he does is bury his nose in his books. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Daehwi snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’ve been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes. And  _ anyone  _ can see the literal daggers that you’ve been shooting at Taehyung-sunbae and Jeongguk-sunbae.”

Woojin tries not to growl at the mention of the two names but it’s hard for him not to do so, really. He wonders what kind of shitty professor Jihoon must have, to have assigned him the two most  _ horrible  _ tutors in history, who have done nothing but rob him of his daily Jihoon time. 

Admittedly, Jihoon  _ did  _ need help in his subjects and his professor had told him that he’d ask one of his stellar senior students to chip in. That was supposed to be  _ one  _ student. Somehow along the way, Jeongguk had found his place by Jihoon’s  _ other  _ side, and he was giving him tuition for another class that he wasn’t doing _ too  _ good in (but he wasn’t horrible in.) Woojin’s starting to think that they are  _ interested  _ in Jihoon, from the way they seem a little too touchy with him. 

It’s almost too easy for him to chew at the side of his feathered pen when Taehyung reaches in to ruffle Jihoon’s hair when he gets a problem correct, or when Jeongguk brings over candies when they are several hours into the tutoring session. Woojin wonders if Jihoon even knows that he’s sitting in the table across him. Daehwi’s blocking him, after all.

“You’re stupid,” Daehwi eventually relents. “Jihoon-hyung is your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Woojin sighs. “But—” 

“But what?”

He doesn’t quite know, really. A part of him doesn’t want to admit that he’s jealous, but he  _ knows  _ that it’s jealousy that is ransacking through him, hitting at every corner and edge of his bones. Maybe, the reason why he doesn’t want to say that he’s jealous outright, is that because vocalising means that he has to do something about it. It’s not the first time that he’s jealous at watching Jihoon grow closer to someone else, but it’s the first time that it’s happening after since they got together. 

Maybe, Woojin just doesn’t want to admit that he’s jealous because he’s afraid, afraid of what Jihoon would say after he finds out. It took them so fucking long to get to where they are now, and Woojin doesn’t want to fuck up. Not one bit. 

“I don’t know what to expect if Jihoon finds out that I’m jealous,” Woojin admits. It’s always easy to talk to Daehwi, when Daehwi had been with him every step of the way; always ready to give him advice on his relationship with Jihoon. Honestly, Woojin doesn’t know what he’d do without Daehwi by his side, but it’s something that he’d never want to admit aloud.

Daehwi looks up from his books and he purses his lisp together. “I don’t know too. But I think that Jihoon-hyung is  _ your  _ boyfriend, and not mine, so you should talk it out, at the end of the day. Relationships don’t work on glaring daggers.”

Woojin sighs. But he knows that what Daehwi’s saying is true. He should talk it out with Jihoon. 

The keyword here is:  _ should _ .

 

—

 

Woojin doesn’t end up talking to Jihoon about it.

It’s hard to find the words that end up being lodged in the middle of his throat. He doesn’t know what he should say, or what he should do—and it’s how he finds himself drowning in practice, practice  _ and  _ practice so that he gets his mind off Jihoon.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he misses the days where Jihoon would be waiting for him at the bleachers. He’d be doing his homework, even though the sun is bright and shining just so that he could wait for Woojin to be done with practice. But Woojin doesn’t turn over to the bleachers anymore, not when he knows that Jihoon’s probably studying in the library.

“Trouble in paradise?” 

Woojin looks up from where he had been gazing at nothingness in the middle. He shakes his head hurriedly as Donghyun flies up to him.

“No,” Woojin says defensively.

“Don’t lie,” Donghyun rolls his eyes. “You missed the snitch that  _ just _ flew past you.”

Woojin’s eyes widen at that. He really didn’t notice any movement around him and he just bows his head down, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m kidding,” Donghyun replies, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “I don’t know what happened between you and Jihoon, but everyone can tell that your heart isn’t at practice today. Go back to the dormitory or something. Get some rest.”

Woojin purses his lips together. He feels bad that he’s letting  _ the whole thing  _ affect his performance even in Qudditch, which had always been that one thing that helped to take his mind off all the horrible things life. But he knows that he’s been distracted and it’s not like Jihoon would be back in the dormitory when he’s back anyway. It’d be good if he could have some alone time to himself too. 

“Alright,” Woojin nods. “I’m sorry for disrupting practice.”

“It’s alright,” Donghyun flies over to swing an arm over Woojin’s shoulder. “I’ve got to take care of my favourite dongsaeng, don’t I?”

Woojin doesn’t fight the smile that creeps onto his face.

 

—

 

It’s just as Woojin expected. It’s an empty room that he comes back to and Woojin wonders why there’s a sour taste in his mouth even though he hadn’t eaten anything for the past few hours. He throws his bag to the side of his bed before he plops down headfirst into his bed. He noses into his pillow, where he’s greeted with the scent of freshly washed cotton and there’s something comforting about it.

He turns back up though, and he stares at the ceiling. It only strikes him now that he hasn’t quite held a conversation with Jihoon for the longest time, and it feels like they’re even more distant now than when they were friends. It’s hard to talk to Jihoon when he has his nose in his books all the time and Woojin can’t quite find it in him to start talking to Jihoon, to break his concentration because he knows how much grades mean to Jihoon. He doesn’t want to destroy what matters to Jihoon.

It's the sound of distant conversation that leads his thoughts to stray, and he perks up when he hears Jihoon's laughter. The door to  _their_ shared room opens and Woojin tries to fight the frown off his face when he sees Taehyung outside.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room, Taehyung-sunbae," Jihoon says with a small smile on his lips.

Woojin scowls at the sight. He hasn't seen Jihoon smile, much more  _at_ him for fucking ages, and here, Taehyung gets Jihoon's smiles like how easy it was for him to whine for some snacks from Honeydukes. 

"I told you that you could call me _hyung_ , Jihoonie!" Taehyung returns the smile, reaching out to ruffle Jihoon's hair. Woojin knows how much Jihoon hates people touching his hair, and how it took Woojin the longest time before he wasn't entirely adverse to Woojin ruffling his hair—but here Taehyung is, allowing Jihoon to put down his barriers so easily,  _too_ easily. "I hope you don't flunk your test tomorrow. Good luck!"

"Thank you, sunbaenim," Jihoon bows. Woojin feels like his heart is being stuffed into his throat, making it difficult to breathe at how Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in disapproval, making Jihoon blush and then Jihoon's stuttering out a "T-Taehyung-hyung."

"That's better," Taehyung nods to himself. "I'll see you around!"

Jihoon waves goodbye to Taehyung. It's only when Taehyung's away from eyesight that Jihoon closes the door behind him and his eyes widen when he meets Woojin's gaze. "You're back? Don't you have practice?"

Woojin feels his body stiffen up. He doesn't know when things got so awkward between the both of them and it's something that Woojin doesn't quite know how to fix. He wonders if he should be honest, but it sounds like it'd be a terrible idea to put a heavy weight between Jihoon and Taehyung's growing friendship so Woojin lies, "I did. But I wasn't feeling really well, so I got sent back to rest."

"Really?" Jihoon furrows his eyebrows together as he walks over to his bed to put down his books. Then, he's walking towards Woojin, inching onto his bed and he raises an arm so that he can sweep Woojin's bangs to the side. He presses his forehead against Woojin's own, and Woojin hates the way his heart beats so quickly against his chest. He hates how the smallest things that Jihoon does makes him feel like he's back to the days of nursing his first crush. He hates how Jihoon makes him so fucking happy even from the smallest things that he does. 

Jihoon pulls back with a small frown on his lips, "Your temperature feels fine though."

Yeah, maybe, he's physically OK but his heart is a big fat NOT OK. 

"I'll be fine," Woojin dismisses. "How was your tutoring session though?"

Jihoon lights up the mention of it, and he looks so fucking bright that Woojin hates the fact that he's not the one that brings the smile to his face. "It was great! Taehyung-sunbae is great at History, as Prof Lee had mentioned. He really explains things in a way that makes it easy to—"

Woojin finds himself tuning out to the actual words that Jihoon's saying. It's hard to listen when it's not about him, but Jihoon's gushing over Taehyung and Jeongguk; the people who are foreign to him and all he knows about them is how they've been spending more time with Jihoon than he ever does.

"Are you... listening?"

"Yeah," Woojin snaps. He didn't actually intend for his voice to come out like this, and he finds his eyes widening when the words escape the tip of his tongue. "I-I'm sorry."

But Jihoon's staring at him in a way that Woojin knows that Jihoon knows that something isn't right, and Jihoon  _can_ see through him. "What's wrong?"

Woojin sighs.

It's the very perfect set-up for him to be honest. To himself, and to Jihoon. If he doesn't say it now, then he doesn't know when he'd get the opportunity to do so; and he'd merely continue to build up the pent-up feelings of frustration and sadness. So he takes a deep breath, clenching his fingers around his blankets.

"I missed you."

"Me?" Jihoon blinks. "But we're living in the same space. We have meals together. We go to class together."

Woojin swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah, but I've never felt more distant from you than now. You're always studying or studying with Taehyung-sunbae and Jeongguk-sunbae. Don't get me wrong. I'm not blaming them, or blaming you for wanting to study—but I just really  _missed_ you, you know? I miss you giving me corn over breakfast. I miss holding your hand as we walk to class. I miss doing stupid shit with you but I can't do anything. Not now."

Jihoon doesn't reply. Not immediately, and it makes Woojin worried. Maybe, he shouldn't have said anything. If he hadn't said anything, then maybe it wouldn't be like this now. It's why he doesn't expect a:

"I'm sorry."

Woojin blinks.

"I guess I didn't realise that I was subconsciously doing that," Jihoon admits, fingers dancing absent-mindedly on the cotton of Woojin's blankets. "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll spend more time together with you, talk to you more, and  _everything_. I was an ass."

Woojin doesn't quite know what to say. It isn't the first time that they'd fought with each other, but they technically didn't fight this time. So he blinks at Jihoon and his eyes settle on Jihoon's hands and he reaches out to interlace them together as he pulls them up to press a soft kiss against his knuckles.

"I mean, it's alright," Woojin says. "I just want spend some time with my boyfriend too, yeah?"

Jihoon flushes at the mention of  _boyfriend_. Woojin's happy that he can still make Jihoon smile like this. In a different way from how he acts awfully bashful in front of Taehyung and Jeongguk.

"Don't be sappy," Jihoon rolls his eyes. But he's inching in closer and Woojin tugs him over so that he can pull him into a hug.

"Let's cuddle," Woojin says.

Jihoon purses his lips together but Woojin knows what Jihoon wants even without Jihoon saying it aloud, so he pulls them both down into the bed, and tugs the blanket up higher with a single hand. 

"I really love you."

"You're fucking sappy."

"You love it."

Jihoon rolls his eyes and he digs his chin into Woojin's shoulder. Woojin yelps but he realises that he misses  _this_ : he misses them being  _them_. So he pulls Jihoon in closer and they continue talk about everything and anything until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/99izm) so we can die over 2park and wanna one together! ;;


End file.
